


Secrets of the Past

by RosieJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a girl comes home, not to her parents, but to an old man who is telling her that her parents have been kidnapped by an evil wizard, and that coincidentally, her parents where a witch and a wizard, and that she to was a witch. And this is her story of afterwords. AU, Harry Potter/OC paring</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**The Beginning  
**

**Ch.1**

**By Rosie Jade**

Nothing was making sense anymore. But then again nothing has ever made seance in my life. None of you probably know what i am talking about. So let me start at the beginning.

My name is Loretta Kelishia, and I am the daughter of Jakob and Kendra Kelishia, or at least up until yesterday evening I thought that was who I was.

Yesterday was August 21, and also my 16th birthday. I came home from my jog, like i did every night, and my parents weren't there. Instead there, in my home, in my kitchen, was a man.

He called himself Albus Dumbledore.

This Professor Dumbledore, (As he told me he was, and that I would call him such), tried to ask me to sit down, but before he could finish I had him pinned to the wall asking him why he was here. He told me if I let him go and sat down he'd explain. I let my arm up off his chest and slowly back up until the back of my knees his a chair and I fell back into it.

The first thing he did was ask me if I had ever done something I couldn't explain. I told him of the the dreams I have been having, they are of me as a small child with my mother, but the man with us, I told him, he was never my father.

I told him that the man was always tall, he always had long sleek black hair and my grey eyes.

Professor Dumbledore told me he could explain it, he said that I was a witch and there where many things my parents had been keeping from me. I wanted to protest, I was just a little strange, but he held his hand up and told me to let him explain fully before I judged the situation.

He told me my parents had been abducted by an evil wizard whom sought to destroy the Wizarding World, and if I came with him he would explain all in the morning. I didn't know what to say, and even if I had, I don't think I would know how to say it.

So I deemed the Professor safe enough for the time being. And I picked myself up out of the chair, bid him goodnight, and ran up to my room. When I got there, I locked my door, and collapsed onto my bed, both mentally and physically exhausted.


	2. The truth and the lie and finding what is lost

**The truth and the lie and finding what is lost**

**CH.2**

**by Rosie Jade**

After I had gotten up and dressed, I when't down stairs to greet Professor Dumbledore, and he told me to take his arm and then in a crack we where gone.

When I opend my eye's we where no longer in my kitchen, instead we where infront of a shabby pub named the Leaky Couldren.

"How?" I gasped, as a wave of naseau hit me.

"Apperation." Dumbeldore said patiently. "It is one of wizarding worlds many ways of transportation."

We walked into the pub and everything when't silent as we passed. When we came to a wall Dumbledore took out his a wand, and wasn't that a surreal thought, a real magic wand, and he tapped the bricks in a pattern and then the bricks started to move away, until a door was left in there place.

It was amazing this place, simpley beautiful. With vibrant colors, tall buildings, and jolly people walking up and down the cobble stoned streets.

"What is this place?" I asked excitedly.

"This-" he said, smiling at me, "-is Diagon Ally, think of it like a wizard shopping mall."

I nodded at him, to enticed by all the colorful, wonderful things in this new place, to listen wholey.

We steped through the brick doorway twoards, and walked twoards a big marble white bilding.

When I asked what it was, I was told that it was Gringotts, a wizard bank.

When we entered I was a little supprised to see strang looking little men manning all the stations.

"What species are you sir, if you could spare some time to tell me, and also if it wouldnt bothering you to much?' I asked one

Everyone when't deathly silent, though this person, (It was the only way I could think of them, because they looked like people, albet small one's, with pointy ears and pointy teeth.), looked me up and down with a sneer on it's was until it broke into a slight smile

"We, my dear girl, are Goblins', He, well I asumed it was a he, answered.

I thanked him, "And...um, what might your name be sir?" I asked him.

"Griphook" he said, but now he was looking at me with a strange expression on him little face. And then he looked to all the people who where staring, and they all imidiently turned and carried on with there buissness.

'Oh...thank you, again I mean. I don't really like to be stared at... i'm..um Lory, its very nice to meet you' I replyed with a big smile, and offered him my hand.

Though before he could take it and reply, Dumbledore, (Rudely I thought), interupted asking Griphook if we could go down to the Kelishia vault. And handed him a key, which i assumed was to this vault, Griphook look less than pleased at Dumbledores inturruption, but took us anyways.

We went down to the vault and Griphook handed me a bag and told me to fill it up with the coins inside. I put many of the gold, silver and bronze coins into the pouch and then tried to hand it to Professor Dumbledore, but the pouch wouldn't let me. So I stuck it into the pocket of my jeans.

I then turned towards Griphook for an answer but he just looked at me and shook his small head. I turned toward Dumbldore and he seemed to look a little frustrated. But I dismissed it as him not liking Goblins much, though i found that funny, becauce i found them t be charming little people.

When we where done there, Griphooh handed me a key, which he told me was to my vault, this vault, and took us back up to entrence of the Bank and bid me, but not Dumbledore I noticed, goodbye.

Dumbledore took me back to the Leaky Couldren and we sat down at a table.

He went on to explain all about the Wizarding world, he told me that I would be going to the school he was Headmaster of'

'Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry', He said, with a little bit of sipiriority in his tone.

And that later on today I would be getting all my school suplies, 'including a real magic wand', i thougth giddally. He then told me about what the dreams where about.

"You are a seer, my dear, a person, and by that i mean Witch or Wizard, that can see into the future, but as I can see you are a special kind of seer. You can see the past, present and are also what we would call a dreamer, this is where you can acess others dreams, that is what those strange dreams are, my dear girl, they are not your memories they are your Mothers.'

I was speechless, I had just been told I could do magic, but now I could also see the future. I had to say that I was rather sceptical, but I didnt voice my it, because Dumbeldore didn't seem like he liked to be questioned. So I just asked another question.

"Who is the man in my Mum's dreams?" I asked him, ratherdesperatly.

Dumbledore sighed, "He is a man by the name of Sirius Black, he is who we believe to be your actual father, he has been recently injured and that is where your mother is, Jakob is with her."

I looked at him outraged, i had trusted him and he had lied to me the whole time, I went to tell him to just take me to my mother before I called for help, he interupted me.

"I am sorry to say earlier that I lied to you my dear, but it was crucial that I retrieved you because the Death Eaters had already found your house. It was lucky that both your mother and Jakob where not there when it happened."

I was shocked. "Why would my mother and fa-Jakob lie to me my whole like?" I snapped at him.

"I told you of the war that was going on when you where born, did I not?" he questioned me, I nodded surly ar him, he had told me ot the First Great War of Voldemort.

"Well your mother and Jakob played a big part in it, Jakob was a Slytherin, and very good friends with your mother when they where in school, but he was also a Death Eater, which is what Voldemort calls his followers. He now spy's on Voldemort and has helped in bringing about his downfall. Jakob defected from Voldemorts army when he met a man, who confided in him that he was not fully loyal to there lord, this man's name was Severus Snape. Jakob then found that he had fallen in love with him. Of cource, they couldn't run away together, not with Voldemort's brand on there arm's. That was why Jakob went with your mother, because his lover, Severus, was threatend by Jakobs mother to be killed if Severus continued his relationship with Jakob. Whisle your mother was a Gyriffindor, her parents where wealthy pureblooded wizards, and she was best friends with James and Lily Potter as well as you father, Sirius, and a man named, Remus Lupin. While Jakob's mother and father where dark and evil. Now you see Jakob's mother is a delusionist who thinks she is a seer. She had told Voldemort of a prediction where your mother and her son would get married and have a babe that would bring the downfall of the found this to be the best news he had heard during the whole war, so he ordered Jakob to bring your mother to him, and he orderd them to get married. And then your mother and Jakob did what they had to, for their friends and lovers, they got married."

" Why?" I pipped up.

"Because if they had not it would have ment a bloody massacure of both your mother and Charles. Of course somehing that none of us where ready to hear was that your mother was pregnant, with you. This was a problem, you see, because Jakobs mother would immediantly tell Voldemort and you would have been taken away from your parents. Though your mother and father, Sirius, had married on Kendra's seventeenth birthday, but only a select few knew that. So then when your mother and Jakob where married, it was invalid so the magic didn't stick. Now that dark lord was very intresed in your mother, so they had to lie, and say that Kendra was going to visit her family in Spain, and your mother went into hiding with the Potter's."

I looked at him shocked, my mother and Jakob had sacrificed everything for me. Jakob, the man whom I have thought to be my father for 16, when he was really not, sacrificed most of his life, and any life he might have had with that Severus Snape man, to make sure his friend's daughter would be ok.

When I came back from my shock Dumbledore was looking at me strangely. I looked back at him seriously and said,

"Take me to my mother, I want to see her and you have no right to keep me from her," Dumbledore looked like he wanted to interrupt, but I didnt let him, I wanted to see me mother and I would.

"I can get these magic school things later, I want to be taken to my mother and Jakob, need to know they are alright. And if you don't take me, well i'll just try to find them myself." I said to him in one long string of words.

Dumbledore shook his head at me, but motioned for me to stand up anyway. He took me over to a circle that was drawn on the stone on the far right side of the Ally, and he apperated with me once again.

**TBC**


End file.
